otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Quickbow
Name: Trent "Swift" Quickbow Date of Birth: 595 ATA Spouse: None Children: None that he knows about. Occupation: Bandit Leader Background: I didn't really define much about him, but he was born in Elkmont and has been a bandit for at least nine years, probably longer. In 619 ATA, he and his band were in the Shadow District recruiting new blood. They came across a sickly woman, Sylvana Greening, and her eight-year-old-daughter, Marisa - freelanders who'd been living like peasants. Trent bought the child from her mother, promising each the well-being of the other. Sylvana died shortly afterwards from an infected stab wound given to her by some other street scum. Feeling guilty that he hadn't kept his promise to Marisa, he never told her, and so she still doesn't know. Trent raised the child in the band, teaching her of stealth and disguise and combat. She proved a loyal and useful member of the group, and Trent bonded with her, eventually making her his unofficial second in command. He trusted her, and the two of them were the only constant members of the band - the rest came and went over the years. He'd saved her life a handful of times as well. They also engaged in a fling in 627 ATA. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Marisa went missing one day in early 628, and Trent worried. Instead of completing a job the band had been hired to do, he had them looking for the girl. She turned back up a week later, and it turned out that she'd been arrested in East Leg for a minor crime committed against a nobleman (One Godric Lomasa, whom she had a rivalry with). But rather than being grateful that Swift has been worried about her, the girl grew angered with him that he's neglected a business partner. The pair argued for a week, and it culminated in the girl claiming that she was the real leader of the band and that Trent was merely a figurehead. Enraged and hurt, Trent cast her out and swore that if he or his band ever saw the girl again, she would die. They've run into each other twice since then, a few months apart. They tried and failed both times to kill her. As far as Quickbow is concerned, Marisa Greening is a traitor, completely ungrateful for everything they'd gone through. While her death is still a priority, it isn't the man's driving force - merely a bit of a pinch in the back of his mind. The girl disappeared again in mid-summer of 628, and hasn't turned up since. Knowing of the girl's skill in disguise, Quickbow is confident that she's still out there, hiding from someone or something. The band still operates, about 6 men strong at any given point in time. Their main priority is not to draw too much attention to themselves as they work, and keep themselves low-priority criminals. Personality: Mildly renowned in southern Fastheld as a "mannerly" bandit, Swift has a code of honor that he enforces in his band - it includes never taking /all/ of their target's wealth, avoiding killing where possible, and never ratting out one's band-mates or business partners. The punishment for breaking the rules ranges depending on the severity of the situation, but it is always unpleasant and death is a very real possibility. In general he is a rather jovial character, bearing a youthful sort of mirth and usually finding some reason to smile or smirk. But his temper is ferocious when he perceives a threat or serious challenge to how he's been running his life. Notes: I actually had an NPC retainer of this guy back in the day and involved him in a few scenes. If you'd like the logs, I'm sure I could dig them up. Also, his appearance was defined, but as I doubt anyone really remembers what he looked like, it doesn't need to match except for a few very small details. Contact: Page or @mail Lamia in-game. ---- Return to Wanted Concepts. Category:Characters